Empat Musim, Satu Cinta
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Musim Semi, Musim Kemarau, Musim Gugur, dan Musim Dingin adalah empat musim dalam satu tahun yang akan menjadi indah jika dilalui bersama. SasoFem!Dei. Happy New Year 2014! [cover is not mine]


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), genderbending.

~Empat Musim, Satu Cinta~

_**Haru.**_

Bulan Maret adalah salah satu bulan yang paling dinantikan di Jepang. Tentu saja karena bulan Maret adalah awal dari musim semi, musim terindah di Jepang. Dimulai dengan munculnya kuncup-kuncup bunga pohon plum, diiringi dengan kemunculan kuncup-kuncup bunga paling terkenal di Jepang, bunga Sakura. Bunga Sakura mekar tidak terlalu lama, karena itu masrayakat Jepang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan pesta kecil bersama kerabat atau keluarga di bawah pohon Sakura yang disebut dengan _**hanami.**_

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di atas tikar, tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang bunganya tengah bermekaran.

"_**Ne**_, _**danna**_. Bagaimana masakanku?" Gadis berambut pirang keemasan bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati masakan buatannya. Gadis bernama Deidara tersebut memang memanggil kekasihnya –Sasori- dengan sebutan '_**danna**_'. _**Danna**_ bisa berarti seseorang yang sangat dihormati, namun dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, _**danna**_ bisa berarti 'suami'. Pria berambut merah yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya, tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum berkata "Masakanmu selalu enak, Deidara." Hal ini sukses membuat wajah manis Deidara memerah.

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, mereka berdua hanya duduk di atas tikar tipis tersebut seraya mendongak menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura. Senyum terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing. "Ini musim semi terindah yang pernah kulalui," ujar Deidara. Sasori mengacak pelan rambut Deidara, membuat pemilik rambut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda protes.

Sasori hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah Deidara kemudian kembali menatap bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. "Musim semi tahun depan dan selanjutkan akan menjadi musim semi yang lebih indah dari tahun ini," ujar pemuda bermarga Akasuna tersebut. "Selama kita melewatinya bersama." Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya kemudian dengan lembut mengecup kening Deidara.

_**Natsu**_.

"_**Danna**_! Lihat itu! _**Dango**_!" Deidara yang kini mengenakan _**yukata**_ berwarna merah muda cerah tengah menunjuk sebuah kedai _**dango**_. _**Dango**_ adalah kue Jepang berbentuk bulat seperti bola kecil yang dimatangkan dengan cara dikukus.

"_**Kushidango**_?" Sasori –yang mengenakan _**yukata**_ berwarna biru muda- bertanya kepada gadis yang saat ini tengah menarik tangannya. Berbeda dengan _**dango**_, _**kushidango **_adalah sebutan untuk tiga, empat, atau lima _**dango**_ yang ditusuk dengan satu tusukan –yang terbuat dari bambu. Deidara mengangguk bersemangat kemudian memesan dua buah _**kushidango**_ di kedai tersebut.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di tengah sebuah festival kembang api –salah satu festival musim panas- yang sering disebut _**Hanabi Matsuri. **_Orang-orang datang untuk menikmati keindahan kembang api, termasuk Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka berdua sudah mengunjungi kios-kios permainan tradisional dan juga beberapa kedai makanan yang tersedia di festival tersebut. Bunyi '_tap tap tap_' dari _**geta**_ –sandal kayu- yang mereka gunakan mengiringi langkah mereka.

Begitu kembang api pertama dinyalakan, Deidara yang tadi sibuk menyantap dango-nya, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kembang api di langit.

"_**Hanabi**_!" Deidara memekik, lalu ia menarik tangan Sasori agar bisa menikmati keindangan kembang api dari sangat menyukai kembang api karena warnanya yang beragam, sedangkan Sasori tidak terlalu menyukainya. Oleh karena itu saat mata Deidara fokus memperhatikan kembang api di langit, yang Sasori perhatikan adalah wajah dan mata Deidara.

Mata biru Deidara berkilat karena cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh ledakan kembang api di atas sana. Bibir mungil gadis itu mengembang membentuk senyuman bahagia juga kagum. Saat kembang api yang cukup besar meledak di atas sana, mulut Deidara tedikit terbuka menggumamkan 'waah'. Hal ini cukup untuk membuat Sasori tersenyum. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari raut kebahagiaan di wajah Deidara.

Sasori tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Lalu dengan pelan digenggamnya tangan Deidara, menjaga Deidara agar tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku menyukai kembang api."

"Aku menyukai matamu saat menatap kembang api."

_**Aki.**_

"Kenapa musim gugur identik dengan kesedihan, _**danna**_?" tanya Deidara yang tengah duduk bersandar di batang sebuah pohon besar yang daun keringnya mulai berguguran. Daun-daun -yang sejak awal musim gugur- berwarna kuning, jingga, dan merah itu kini jatuh berguguran, meninggalkan inangnya.

"Hmm..." Sasori bergumam kemudian mendongak menatap pohon besar yang tengah disandarinya. "Mungkin karena gugurnya dedaunan ini bisa disamakan dengan perpisahan, kematian atau kehilangan."

Deidara menengadahkan tangannya, menanti agar salah satu daun yang berguguran, jatuh di telapak tangannya. Saat daun berwarna merah jatuh di telapak tangannya, Deidara akhirnya berucap "Pohon besar ini kehilangan daun-daunnya." Sasori mengangguk menyetujui apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan. Kemudian dengan pelan, Sasori menarik Deidara mendekat kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dengan sebelah tangannya. Deidara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasori.

"Musim semi memang identik dengan kesedihan. Tapi jika kita melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda, maka musim semi bisa memiliki arti lain," ujar Sasori. Deidara menatap Sasori penasaran. "Arti lain?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Anggap saja dedaunan yang gugur itu adalah masa lalu kita. Kita tidak boleh terlalu lama menggenggam masa lalu, terutama masa lalu yang kelam. Tak ada gunanya mempertahankan masa lalu kalau hal itu hanya akan menjadi beban. Begitu masa lalu itu kita lepaskan, maka kita akan merasa lega karena beban kita telah musnah."

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat ia berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang Sasori katakan. Sasori tertawa pelan melihat wajah polos Deidara kemudian pemuda tampan itu mengecup pelan ujung hidung Deidara. "Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Gadis bermata biru itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mengerti, _**danna**_! Aku akan melepaskan masa laluku yang gelap. Ah! Aku menyukai musim gugur!" ujarnya bersemangat. Sasori tersenyum karenanya.

_**Fuyu.**_

Butiran-butiran putih serupa kapas terus berjatuhan dari langit, menimbulkan kesan indah di musim dingin ini. Tanah, jalanan, pepohonan, dan semua benda yang berada di tempat terbuka sudah tertutupi oleh benda putih bernama salju ini.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengamati sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Sebuah bola salju telah berada digenggamannya. Begitu ia melihat seseorang muncul dari balik sebuah batu besar, Deidara segera meleparkan bola salju tersebut ke targetnya. Dan...tepat mengenai wajah targetnya tersebut.

"Haha kau kena lagi, _**danna**_!" seru Deidara bersemangat. Namun tawanya seketika saja berhenti saat sebuah benda –yang luar biasa dingin, mengenai wajahnya, menimpulkan bunyi 'pluk' pelan. "_**Danna**_!" pekik Deidara protes. Sasori hanya bisa tertawa seraya melangkah mendekati Deidara. Sasori menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk membersihkan salju dari wajah Deidara kemudian mengecup kening gadisnya itu.

"Tidak terasa ya sudah empat musim kita lalui bersama," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum. Sasori mengangguk lalu berucap "Bukan hanya empat musim tahun ini yang kita lalui bersama. Empat musim tahun depan, dua tahun lagi, dan seterusnya, akan kita lalui bersama. Dengan satu cinta."

Sasori mengecup pelan bibir Deidara, hal ini sukses membuat wajah Deidara memerah dan pipinya memanas. Namun kegugupan gadis itu lenyap saat Sasori menggenggam erat tangannya. Deidara membalas genggaman tangan Sasori.

"Empat musim, satu cinta."


End file.
